The first induction vaporizer was disclosed at a convention in Germany on Oct. 26, 1928. Patent application GB 347,650 was subsequently filed in the United Kingdom on Oct. 22, 1929 and was printed for his Majesty's Stationary Office by Love & Malcomson, Ltd. in 1931. FIG. 46 of the instant application shows the prior art apparatus as it was published in 1931. In FIG. 46 a vessel provided with an outlet contains a liquid and metal, and is surrounded by an induction coil. The induction coil is connected to an alternating current (AC) supply and the metal is heated by eddy currents and/or magnetic hysteresis to transfer enough heat to the liquid to achieve vaporization.